


Imagine

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Imagine: being Jeanine's daughter, dating Eric Coulter, and being Divergent. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another plot bunny. But this one is being posted by itself because the ending of this could be an actual end.

She silently argued with herself as she paced back and forth on the roof. He deserved to know the truth. But he’d probably _lose it._ She stared down at her phone, huffing a sigh before typing out a small message.

_Are you busy?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**What’s wrong?**

_Meet me at the train in 10 minutes._

10 minutes after she sent the text, Eric appeared on the roof. He didn’t speak, though his eyes traveled over her slightly hunched form; he frowned slightly when he noticed the folder clutched in her hands.

When the train arrived, they both leapt on and as soon as they were away from the compound, she turned to him.

“I found out several things that you _need_ to know; I’ve also been keeping something from you and with everything I’ve found out, I figured I might as well tell you now; might not see as bad in comparison.”

He frowned at her, his eyes narrowing at her weak attempt at a smile, but he took the folder she held out to him. As he began to look through it, she leaned against the train wall. She slid down until she was sitting, staring blankly ahead as she waited. _He’s going to hate me._ She tried not to flinch when he breathed in sharply and curled up tighter. When he abruptly called her name, she looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

“How long have you known?” His voice was clipped and tight with emotion; his eyes were cold.

“I found out today. Something she said during a meeting today rubbed me wrong, so I did some digging. I found the autopsy report, but it was missing a page… I dug some more and managed to find it; there was euthanasia serum in her body. It wasn’t difficult to put the pieces together, but it helped to have my mom’s handwriting on the bottom of the page, mentioning she was suspected to be Divergent.”

“And why should I believe that you had _nothing_ to do with this?”

She flinched but glared, even as tears slipped down her cheeks. “Because I was _younger than you_ when it happened? Or how about this?” She stood abruptly; her heart was aching because he didn’t trust her. “I’m Divergent myself. _That’s_ what I’ve been keeping from you, from _everyone_. Because how the hell do you tell _anyone_ that you are the daughter of the person who hates Divergent’s most in this entire city, that you are dating the person who hates them second-most, and that you yourself are Divergent? To top it all off, _you_ are Divergent as well.” She choked on a sob, stepping back when he suddenly stepped forward; she couldn’t meet his eyes anymore.

“I love you. I love you so fucking much, and I told myself from the beginning that I wouldn’t allow myself to fall for you like this; that you were dangerous because you worked for _her_ , and you hated people like me as much as she does. But I can’t stay away from you no matter what I do; I love you and if you decide to kill me, I will find comfort in death at your hands. Better you than my mother.”

Eric stalked forward until he was right in front of her, pressing her back against the wall of the train. His fingers grasped her chin and tilted her head up, his thumbs gently brushing her tears away.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

She didn’t have much time to think because his lips were suddenly on hers, stealing all her breath. She didn’t hesitate to return the surprisingly gentle kiss; her arms wound around his neck as one of his hands tangled into her hair. His tongue leisurely slid along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, a quiet moan slipping out of her mouth as his tongue slipped in. He only pulled back when neither of them could breathe, and she gulped the cold air in, staring up into his storm-colored eyes.

“We’ll figure out what to do, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering:  
> Being Jeanine's daughter, she is Erudite/Dauntless Divergent, just like Eric is meant to be in this.
> 
> I still maintain that Eric is totally Divergent (even Tris thinks he's an 'Erudite in Dauntless clothes' as he's far too much like Dauntless to just be Erudite, and vice-versa; which makes him Divergent.


End file.
